De vacaciones
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: Hermione está sola de vacaciones en un hotel de lujo... Cuando de repente una noche en el jacuzzi, se encuentra una sorpresa... ¿Que pasará? un RLHG.
1. Default Chapter

Todo esto pertence a la todo poderosa, rica, famosa y mas etc JK….yo no gano nada por esto …solo fantasear un poco con estos bombones!(Remus, Sirius Harry…etc…)

Este es mi primer Fic de esta pareja RL/HG asi que no se como quedara…no me maten mucho vale? Quejas, abucheos, animos, sugerencias, howlers! Lo que seas solo dejarme reviews!

Para los de aqui...para los de alli... para los Slytherins…para los Griffindors…para el...para ella...para los que se quieren...para los que se odian...para las parejas... para los solitarios...para los serios... para los cachondos... para los genios…para los no tan genios… PARA TODOS!

Los pensamientos van entre ""

**De vacaciones…**

Ya había acabado su último curso en Howarts, y debido a sus excelentes notas, los padres de Hermione, habían decidido regalarle unas vacaciones en un Hotel de cinco estrellas, todo pagado.

Sus padres, tenían total confianza en ella y ademas sabían que no corría peligro alguno… Pues el lord oscuro o tambien conocido como Voldy-pooh : p, había sido al fin eliminado, junto con todos los mortífagos, algunos muertos en combate y otras encerrados en Azkaban.

Gracias a eso, Black había sido demostrado inocente y Harry pudo al fin ir a vivir con su padrino.(N/a Sirius sigue vivo…el velo solo era …la verdad no se lo que era… asi que…va al gusto de cada uno…Pero digamos que logró salir).

Que te lo pases muy bien Hermione, te lo mereces, gasta lo que quieras y tomate tus merecidas vacaciones- dijo la madre de ella, dandole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla- sabes que no tienes prisa, tienes tres meses para descansar…

Estamos muy orgullos de ti hija- le dijo su padre que se dirigió hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente- Ahora corre o perderas tu vuelo!

Llamanos cuando llegues y si tienes algun problema ya sabes el número de casa!.

Esto último lo dijeron, casi a voces ya que su hija estaba embarcando por el andén 9 destino Miami.

Acababa de llegar al aereopuerto cogió sus maletas y se dirigió hacía la sálida para coger un taxi hasta el Hotel.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que una persona trajeada llevaba un cartel con un nombre: Hermione Granger.

Vaya! Dijo ella en voz baja- sabía que mis padres lo habían preparado bien…pero tanto.

Llevaba una semana en el hotel y aun estando sola no se aburría para nada, y no era para menos…El hotel tenía de todo, y ponía a su disposición( y al de todos lo clientes):

Piscinas, jacuzzis, fitness, gimnasios, salas de cine, salones de masaje( con sus apropiados masajistas altos y atleticos), salones de belleza, bares, restaurantes y una infinidad de cosas mas.

Estaba en Miami!...Tiendas, Grandes almacenes , discotecas, fiestas y no faltaba la playa, con arena blanca y fina y….chicos de infarto!

Ademas no se podía quejar de su habitacíon o mas bien suite. Una para nada pequeña sala de estar con dos sofas una mesa como para ocho personas, el mueble-bar bastante espacioso y lleno de bebidas, la tele, equipo de musica etc.sin mencionar la maravillosa decoración.

(N/a habeis visto Pretty Woman? Pues digamos que tiene la misma suite).Todo ello con servició de habitaciones gratuito y unas increibles vistas al mar.

En un principio Mione pensó que sus padres habían pagado todo eso, pero despues del pequeño encuentro con alguien cambio de idea(N/a y no no es Remus almenos no todavia pero tranqui que queda poco)

Resulta que el director del hotel era Ben su padrino y amigos de toda la vida con sus padres, y como les debía un favor, les ofreció el hotel a su disposición, en este casi solo a ella.

Hermione se quedó completamente anonadada cuando Ben le dijó que tenía permiso para utilizar el hotel a su antojo y que tres empleados estarían a su disposición …e incluso le dio una llave maestra, y despues de que le hiciera prometer a su padrino que se lo pasaría genial…se marchó rumbo a Bangkok (N/a no me pregunten porque lo envie ahí…no tengo ni idea fue la pimera ciudad que me vino a la cabeza).

Ya era de noche, de echo era media noche. Y casi todo el hotel estaba cerrado, pero como ella era "especial", no tuvieron reparo en dejarle la puerta de un jacuzzi abierta. Si que era verdad que tenía la llave…pero no le gustaba abusar de ella( N/a pues anda que si fuera yo…jejeje)

Se desvistió y entró, el agua estaba agradablemente fresca y junto con la sala que tenia una decoración estilo japones, la hacían sentise en la nubes.

Era la quinta noche en la cual se disponia ir al jacuzzi. Abrió la puerta, entró se quitó la ropa y la dejó encima de un banco que había justo en la pared. Todo estaba oscuro y no se veía nada, pero Mione abría jurado que había mas ropa en aquel banco.

Llevaba puesto su bikini preferido, el azul cielo, aunque decidió quedarse en topless(N/a osea sin la parte de arriba) .

Aquellos jacuzzis eran bastante amplios, bien podían caber ocho personas sentadas en la pared de la bañera sin tocarse .Y mas estando ella sola le parecía enorme…

Todo esta completamente en silencio solo se oia el murmullo de la piscina. Justo cuando se estaba introduciendo en el agua, empezó a preguntarse ciertas cosas…

"Porque he venido sola cuando podía habe invitado a Ron o Harry? Porque yo sigo sola mientras que ellos dos tienen novia?...en fin, se que no soy ninguna belleza pero…no se, no creo que me haya equivocado tanto no?"

Pero en algo si se equivocaba, Hermione no era fea, si no mas bien todo lo contario, ya era toda una mujer, alta, pelo liso hasta la media espalda y sedoso (N/a quien lo diria eh? Jejeje), figura esbelta, delgada pero lo normal, con las curvas bien puestas, y unos preciosos ojos color miel, que le resaltaban los rasgos finos de la cara.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor…sola, terriblemente sola. Suspiro, y entrandó por las pequeñas escaleras se metió en el agua…

De pronto notó el agua moverse bajo sus pies, como si hubiera alguien mas a parte de ella, le habían dicho que la piscina estaba abierta solo para ella. Aunque de todas maneras, la puerta estaba abierta, a si que podria entrar cualquiera.

Fue Hermione quien decidió, lanzar la pregunta al aire.

Hay…hay alguien?- espero un rato- Quien es?- Volvió a repetir esta vez con la voz un poco mas temblorosa.

Her..Hermione?-Preguntó el otro aun mas confuso que ella-eres tu?

Se quedó callada, pero quien era? Porque sabia su nombre? Entonces una imagen se le vino a la mente.

Profesor Lupin es usted?-dijo aun con la duda- No me esta tomando el pelo?

Pero entonces noto como poco a poco la piscina se iva iluminando con una luz tenue y blanca que salía del interio de esta, lo suficiente como para ilumina la cara y algo mas…

Dios mio Hermione! Eres tu!- dijo Remus asombrado- pero que casualidad Pero que hcaes tu aquí?- Yzo un leve movimiento para acercarse a ella, pero dada la situcion, seria mejor que se mantuviera alejado…

Hemione se sonrojo violentamente y tras agarrar la parte de arriba del bikini y ponersela. Ambos charlaron y rieron durante un buen rato…hasta que al final, los dos se rertiaron a sus despectivas habitaciones.

Al dia siguiente, fueron los dos juntos a dar un paseo por la playa. Los dos comentaban y hablaban animadamente, mientras sus pies rozaban los olas, que iban y venían.

Al cabo de un rato de hablar, Hermione sacó un trozo de chocolate y empezó a darle pequeños mordisquitos jugando con el dulce.

Hermione- le llamó suavemente Remus al oido- Hermione- susurro esta vez.

Que quieres?- le dijo ella inocentemente.

Vamos Mione! Sabes lo que quiero…(N/a aquí es el momento de pensar mal…jejej que es lo que quiere… : P)

Pues no, no lo se.

Dame aunque solo sea un cachito, vale?- le dijo con cara de cachorrito.

Mmmmm….creo que no.

Vamos no seas mala!- le dijo poniendose de rodillas en medio de la playa, suerte que en aquel momento, el unico publico que habia eran dos pelicanos …

Espero un rato mientras veia que cada vez quedaba menos chocolate. Entonces la joven probando el nivel del chocolatero, empezó a mover la mano hacía arriba y abajo y despues de derecha a izquierda , luego en circulos, mientras observaba como su ex-profesor no levantaba la vista del trozo de chocolate.

Es que soy mala…!- Y se metió el último trozo en la boca.

Como has podido hacerme esto! A mi! Esto no te lo perdonare-cogió a la chica en brazos y se metió en el mar, mientras se reía.

Si no me sueltas te enteras…-Dijo patalenado para poder bajar, aunque sin resultado alguno.

Te suelto?

Si! Digo no! Remus no!

Este estaba metido hasta la cintura y si la soltaba se empaparia entera.

Vaya por fin me has llamado por mi nombre!- le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Cuando te pille yo ya veras…

A si? Y que pretendes hacerme- le espetó con burla y separando mas los brazos de su cuerpo.-bueno me vas a dar un cacho de chocolate?

Pero es que no tengo mas…

Ah! Mala respuesta.

No por favor no me sueltes o…

O que?- Dijo bajando los brazos, hasta que Hermione se empezó a mojar los piratas blancos y la camisa ajustada del mismo color.

No me das miedo lobito…-Le respondió la chica desafiandolo.

Ups!

Choffff!

Cayó, o mas bien la tiró al agua, que de inmediató acabo chorreando y dejando ver el bikini rojo(N/a la ropa blanca mojada transparenta)

Lo siento… a sido sin querer queriendo…(N/a no se de donde saque eso…)es que me dio un tirón muy fuerte en el brazo….si eso- Dijo riendo.

Hermione no se iva a quedar asi. A si que se agachó al fondo y cogió un gran puñado de arena y se la tiró a la cara.

Jajajaja desde cuando usas cremas faciales? Jajaja.

Lupin se agachó para lavarse la cara y quitarse la arena de la cara y del pelo, cuando Mione aprovechó para empujarloy tirarlo al agua…

Cuando se levantó estaba mojado, la camiseta azul claro que llevaba, la tenia pegada al cuerpo marcando aun mas su torso musculoso.

A la chica se le estaba cayendo la baba, y se le había quedado mirando.

"Pero que cuerpazo tiene el tio!"

Remus, no se estaba dando cuenta de su reaccion, pues se estaba echando el pelo mojado hacia atrás, e intentaba quitar un mechon rebelde de su cara.

Pero entonces alzó la vista y si se dio cuenta, Mione le estaba dando un repaso, y no se podía decir que fuera precisamente disimulada.

Ambos se pusieron de color escarlata al instante.

FIN DEL CAPI

Bueno ya esta….almenos de momento, ya os dije que no es nada del otro mundo y es corto…pero mi cerebro es asi de pequeño.

Si me dejais reviews pometo actualizar prontisimo ya que el fic ya esta escrito solo me queda publicarlo (si a vosotos os gusta claro) tendra como maximo 2 capis mas…(o depende de cómo vayan los rr jejej)

A si que ya sabeis!

Dejad reviews plis! Que no os cuesta…

Nos veremos pronto…Saludos de Cloe!


	2. Comportamientos infantiles?

Toooooodo el mundo ya ha estas alturas sabe a quien pertenece to esto…asi que me lo salto!

TANIA! HUERTA!MEDINA! Si si tu, para ti es este capi…cuando os lo leí a ti y a Aida no os enterasteis mucho..."Esque no me entendia la letra…juas juas juas"

Te lo dedico con todo el cariñó del mundo!De tu Prima!

Para los de aqui...para los de alli... para los Slytherins…para los Griffindors…para el...para ella...para los que se quieren...para los que se odian...para las parejas... para los solitarios...para los serios... para los cachondos... para los genios…para los no tan genios… PARA TODOS!

**AVISO:** para los que no me conzcan …que sepan que estoy como una cabra…en serio soy peor que Dumbledore..(solo que a mi me encantan los caramelos de piña) Estoy chiflada..lo digo para que despues no os quejeis…! Jejeje.

Los pensamientos van entre " "

Nota: (Perdon por las faltas pero mi corrector no funciona y mi ortografía es pesima…)

**Comportamientos infantiles?**

Despues de haber llegado al hotel, haberse duchado (una buena ducha de agua fría, a los dos les hacía , bastante falta) Quedaron en el Jacuzzi para relajarse…

·''·-.. ..-·''·-·''·-.. ..-·''·

Despues de casi diez dias juntos, y de hacer casi siempre lo mismo…pero no por ello mas aburrido…(N/a alguien de aquí se cansaría por estar con el?..a que no?).Algo ocurrió.

Y por eso ahora se encontraba allí en frente de la puerta; 457. Y a las 3 de la madrugada."Esto es absurdo, completamente…."un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

" No tienes nada que perder…"

Entonces fue cuando vagamente fue recordando todo lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

FLASH BACK

Habían quedado para ir relajarse a la piscina, charlar y pasar un buen rato.

.-Sabías que hacía mucho tiempo, que no me lo pasaba tan bien!-y despues de una leve sonrisa su rostro se volvió muy sombrió- Cada mes es peor, ya casi ni con la poción matalobos me calma.- Agachó la cabeza sumergiéndola totalmente en el agua, para despues levantarla hacía atrás y colocar el pelo, y acto seguido pasar ambas manos por delante de la cara. Con la esperanza, de poder borrar todo lo que era. Falló.

.- Dumbledore insistió en que me tomara una vacaciones, que me las merecía…Aunque creo que lo único que estoy haciendo es fastidiarte las tuyas, por tener que aguantar a un viejo como yo. Lo siento.

.-Sentir el que?-dijo sorprendida- Si jámas me lo había pasado tan bien.

.-NO digas tonterías Hermione.-le dijo el licántropo, mientras le ponía una suave y forzada sonrisa.-No creo que una persona como yo merezca vivir…Mírame doy pena.

.-Sabías que tienes la autoestima muy baja?-le dijo ella entre divertida y desesperada.

.-Acaso tengo motivos para tenerla alta?-le dijo melancólicamente.

.-Sabes me sacas de quicio!(N/a que le desespera). Como te oiga volver a decir alguna estupidez como esa, o algo precido! Te juro que de esta te acuerdas de mi Remus Joel Lupin!-le gritó una exasperada joven de pelo castaño, mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

.-Oh! Mione vamos! No te pongas así, ademas lo que digo es verdad! Y si soy pesimista que le voy a hacer…

.-Me rindo- suspiro en voz baja para acto seguido sumergir la cabeza en el agua, Cuando levantó la cabeza…-Remus? Donde te has metido?-le preguntó mientras miraba hacía los lados y se colocaba en medio de la piscina.-Remus?- dijo ya cansada-No tiene gracia…Remus-volvió a decir- Como lo odio! Te comportas como un niño de 4 años! INFANTÍL-le dijo casi gritando y cruzando lo brazos.

Pero entonces unos brazos fuertes la rodearon por detrás. Abrazándola a la altura de los hombros, y atrayéndola hacía si, provocando el repentino estremecimiento de la chica.

.-Y tu una cría encaprichada…-le dijo suavemente en el oido.

.-No soportó que me hagas eso…

.-Y yo no soportó, que digas que me odias.-dijo muy convencido-Me moriía antes de volver a oirte decir eso.

.-No lo decía muy en serio.

.-Mmmm no se…Lo decías muy convencida-dijo colocando su barbilla muy suavemente en el hombro de Hermione y sonriendo levemente.

.-En parte es mentira…y en parte verdad. –le dijo pícaramente-Sigo pensado que eres un poco infantíl.-Entonces giró su cabeza quedando demasiado cerca de la cara de Lupin. Pero por inercia, se separaron.

.-Emmmmm-dijo Hermione

.-Pues…

.-Si…(N/a menuda conversación mas interesante)

Ambos salieron y se fueron a secar cuando…

.-Que buscas?-preguntó Lupin.

.-Mi toalla me la he dejado.-Dijo mientrras se abrazaba a si misma. No hacía frrió, pero la sensación al estar fuera del agua era fresca.

.-Ven ya veras…

La giró quedando cara a cara, la abrazó y la tapó por la espalda con la toalla de Remus la plateada y con la palabra Moony bordada en oro.

.-Mejor?-preguntó el adulto, mientras con las manos hacía movimientos circulares, y la iba secando poco a poco.

.-Si, gracias- murmuró Hermione quien estaba, algo colorada por el contancto de su piel con la del hombre lobo.

.-Tienes la piel muy suave…"Serás estúpido! No sabes decir nada mas?" –dijo con una sonrisa.

La joven notó como un rubor empezaba a surgir en sus mejillas. Y para disimularlo agachó la cabeza.

.-Gracias- le dijo ella. Hermione no lo podía ver, pero tenía la sensación de que Lupin le estaba sonriendo, entonces muy lentamente levantó la cara. Quedandó sus narices pegadas y pudiendo oír la respiracíon agitada del otro.

Remus sin poder evitarlo, junto sus labios con los de ella, en un apasionado beso, dejando a Hermione sin respiración, mientras la agarraba posesivamente de la cintura.

Aunque no duró mucho, ya que él se separó rápidamente.

.-Mmm, lo siento mucho, no debí hacer eso, disculpa- dijo Remus muy colorado y apartándose de ella.

.-NO….emmmm…-contestó como pudó,pues aún no le llegaba el aire a sus pulmones - tra-tranqui-lo…es-estoy…bien…o eso creo- esto último lo dijo mas bien para ella.

En un momento se vistió y subió a su cuarto casi sin darse cuenta, el beso de Remus aun no la dejaba reaccionar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Intentó despejar ese recuerdo de la cabeza. Pues había de hablar con Remus (N/a si si hablar….) y el estar pensando en sus brazos, sus labios, sus ojos, su espalda, su cu…En fin, que no ayudaba mucho en aquel momento.

"Venga Hermione, que no se diga de una Griffindor!"

Llamó a la puerta y espero.

" Yo me largo!"

Ya estaba casi de espaldas, directa para marcharse, cuando se abrió la puerta, y en el umbral apareció un (casi) desnudo Remus Lupin. El cual se debía haber acabado de duchar, pues llevaba una pequeña toalla en la cintura y aún le caían gotas de agua por el cuerpo….(N/a estoy intentando no mojar el teclado con mis babas…).

.-Ho-hola

.-Hola –dijo él poniendose muy rojo.

.-Yo….la verdad… queria hablar contigo….aunque…sabes? siempre se me dió mejor demostrar.- Casi no había acabado la frase, que ya se había lanzado encima del hombre, besándolo con una pasión y deseo, que él deseconocía.

.-Hermione, no sabes donde te estás metiendo….-le dijo como pudó. Y aunque su cabeza le digera que no, su cuerpo no respondía. Pues sus manos se hayaban en la cintura de la muchacha.

.- Si lo se…

Lupin no sabía lo que hacer, por um lado por fin tenía lo que quería …pero por otro lado…tenía miedo…

" Dime un sola razón para que acabe con esto …una sola…"

Peró esa razón nunca…llegó, y el se dejó llevar. Respondiendo aún mas a las caricias que le proporcionaba la chica. No se lo pensó dos veces, la agarró en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama, depositándola con mucho cuidado…

Se separó unn instante mientras la besaba suavemente, para mirarla a los ojos…

.-Hermione….-le susurro Lupin, ella colocó sus manos en la cara del joven, para atraerlo hacía ella y besar su cuello….

·''·-.. ..-·''·-·''·-.. ..-·''·

Se habían quedado los dos dormidos, Hermione tan solo llevaba una camisa de él, y Lupin….(N/a imaginároslo… jejeje)

Remus se le había quedado mirando, observaba como dormía placidamente apoyando su cabeza, sobre su pecho. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y los besó suavemente, casi sin tocarlos. Y la abrazó mas fuerte.

Se estaba quedando nuevamente dormido, cuando notó que algo se movía bajo sus brazos…

Bajo la cabeza y observó, como los ojos que hasta hacía unas horas, la miraban con pasión y lujuria, ahora lo hacían con amor y ternura.

.-Buenos días-le dijo ella- como has dormido?

.-Buenos días, demasiado bien…hacía tiempo que no dormía así.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados y en silencio, relajados, y completamente agusto.

Hasta ahora el joven no se había dado cuenta. La tranquilidad de la mañana, el calor que sentía junto a él, y ese olor a frutas del bosque, lo adormecían. Pero ahora no… y se estaba dando cuenta perfectamente, de como, donde y con quien estaba en ese momento.

.-Herm- le susurro mientras se incorporaba en la cama- tenemos que hablar…

Ese fue el momento de la chica, para ponerse pálida…"Nunca empieces una frase así." Sabía perfectamente por donde ivan los tiros. Aunque de ninguna manera, se iva a permitir sacar las cosa fuera de lugar.

No le daría motivos para dejarla, esperaría, y le demostraría a Remus, que no era ninguna inmadura.

.-Hermione, yo…no se que ha ocurrido, de verdad, pero como ya te dije, no sabes donde te metes…Mírame, te dobló la edad…-aunque ahí se cayó, sabía que eso en el mundo de los magos, bien poco importaba- Bueno vale, eso no…pero soy un licántropo. Por dios! No tengo trabajo, no tengo nada! Como puedes estar con alguien como yo?

.-Precisamente porque eres como eres…-le dijo empleando todo su autocontrol- Eres sincero, amble, y cariñoso. Cuidas de la gente que quieres, mas que de ti mismo y lo das todo, sin recibir nada a cambio…por eso, es por lo que quiero estar contigo…

.-Yo…no se- se paso una mano por el pelo. "Porque tienes que ponermelo así de díficil? No puedo permitir que estes conmigo…te haría daño…lo siento Hermione, espero que algun dia puedas perdonarme por esto…" –Hermione no somos nada, no siento nada por ti…No significas, nada…solo fue sexo…y nada mas.

Ya lo había dicho, corto pero claro. Directo y sin rodeos.Pero a pesar de todo lo dicho Hermione estaba convecida de que el licántropo mentía, lo conocía demasiado…Y no se dejó llevar.

.-Esta bien- dijo tranquilamente, aunque en el fondo le molestaba la actitud de su exprofesor.- Me marcharé…si es lo que quieres. Pero antes deejame comprobar solo una cosa.

Se acercó a Remus lentamente, y aunque este no se apartó, siguió sentado en la cama, con la sabana tapando…Cierta zona sensible.

Cogió la mano de Lupin y la guió con la suya hasta debajo de la camisa, hacia arriba, y la posó justo en el corazón..(N/a donde pensabais que la iva a poner? No seais mal pensados….jijiji : p)Remus notó como su corazón latía suavemente. Despues colocó ella su mano en el pecho, justo en el coraón. Al instante noto como este aceeleraba su ritmo.

.-Hermione, pero que…No le dió tiempo a contestar nada, ja que la joven, le había dado un pequeño, y sutil beso.

Este sin darse cuenta de que le había devuelto el beso, aun mas apasionadamemte que Hermione. Sus corazones se habían acelerado velozmente, y Lupin pudo notar como su temperatura augmentaba peligrosamente.

La joven se separó del beso que le devolvía el licantropo, y acontinuacíon solo se limitó a asentir y a sonreir.

.-Si tienes miedo….lo entiendo, porque yo tambien lo tengo…Pero no digas que no me quieres, o no sientes nada por mi…-le dijo mientras su mano aún seguía en el pecho de él.-porque ahora lo acabas de demostrar. Cuando sientes algo por alguien, y la otra persona esta cerca su corazón se acelera, como el tuyo…Además cuando no sientes nada por la otra persona, no le devuelves el beso como lo has hecho.-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.-Me encanta cuando estas tan convencida de ti misma- susurró.

·''·-.. ..-·''·-·''·-.. ..-·''·FIN DEL CAPI-·''·-.. ..-·''·-·''·-.. ..-·''·

Ya he vueeeeeltooooooooo! Jejeje. Me echabais de menos? Seguro que no….

Como veis he actulizado…mi "MINI CAPI…" 1 pq es muy corto…(lo siento) y 2! PQ me quedó fatal…

Ahora es cuando yo pido, o mas bien suplico un poco de ayuda…hasta aquí es hasta donde tenía escrito…ya no tng mas…He querido continuar la historia…pero ni tengo inspiración, ni se como continuarlo!

Hace tiempo que lo tng a medias…A si que PLIS! Sugerencias…de verdad…

Vale vale! Dejo de daros el coñazo….y contestaciones…

**Rasaaabe**: jejeje Si a mi tambien me gustaria estar en su lugar…y mas ahora!Muchas gracias por el review. Espero que la espera no se te haya hecho enterna… saludos de Cloe.

**Samantha:** Si!jejej quien fuera ella para poder tocarle el cu…ejem ejem..lo que le haría yo… : p gracias por el review…Nos vemos!

**Ophelia Dakker**: Aquí estoy! Aquí estoy! Je je…thanks por el RR….te espero! Saludos de Cloe. PSD: espero que no hayas esperado mucho?

**Catalina**: Hola! Gracias por el review y lo del chavo…(jejej ya decia yo que me sonaba de algo…) Si soy divertida…jejej es que a mi no se me da bien hacer dramas…(ni cómicos, ni de romances…) Saludos de cloe.

**Flor:** Wolis! Muchissimas gracias por el review…y no soy buena….solo soy aficionada…hay gente mucho mejor que yo…Haber si ahora sigues con la emoción…Chao!

**Miss-adreina-Snape**: Encantade de verte! (de nuevo) jejej creo que tng uun review tuyo en cada fic…jeje. Al final me vas a acosutmbrar a tener un review tuyo!Y cuando algun dia no lo teng me ponre triste…besos

(PSD: deseo que te haya gustado el capi…)

**Marisol Black:** WOLA WAPA! Sabes que tu fic no me lo perderia por nada del mundo! Ademas es mi regalo…mas razones aún….ültimamente he estado tan ocupada con tod que apenas he podido actualizar…Espero que no te haya aburrido el capi…

Muuuuuuuuxas gracias por el Rr y muxos Muaks!.

**Akizuki:** Gracias por tu opinión…y que sepas que jamas se me ocurriria dejarlo a medias…(weno en caso de que mueriera…y aun asi encontraría la manera de poder actualizar). Me hace ilusión que seas mi fan number 1…pero soy demasiado mala como para tener fans… Bss

**Caro-Snape:** Si mi sargento!. Capitulo dos ipsofacto.! Aquí lo tienes…no te he hecho esperar mucho…verdad? Jejej saludos.Espero que tambien te haya gustado este capi.

GRACIAS A TOOOOOODDDDDOOOOSSS! Espero vuestros reviews…

Saludos de cloe:

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Fle

La legión de las Lupinas

Y algunas mas…


End file.
